Episodes
This article is a list of episodes of the anime series Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (史上最強の弟子ケンイチ?) directed by Hajime Kamegaki. It is based on the manga by Syun Matsuena. The first episode aired in Japan on October 7, 2006; the last episode aired September 29, 2007. Episode List The first date shown is the episode's original airdate. The second date shown is the episode's airdate in the United States. Season One Kenichi vol 1.jpg Kenichi vol 1 part 2.jpg 01 "The Place where the Heroes Gather" (梁山泊!豪傑の集いし場所) October 7, 2006 March 10, 2009 While running late for class, Kenichi bumps in to the new transfer student Miu. At the karate club, Kenichi is challenged by another student, Daimonji, for a match; the loser must leave the club. On the way home, Kenichi is awed when he sees Miu easily defeat a group of thugs. On Miu's advice, he heads to the Ryōzanpaku dojo to train in martial arts. 02 "The First Step! The Start of the Battle!" (一歩先へ!闘いの始まり) October 14, 2006 March 10, 2009 Kenichi begins his training at the Ryōzanpaku dojo under the guidance of Akisame. The training focuses on building strength and stamina. Concerned about Kenichi's fight with Daimonji, Miu secretly teaches him a stepping technique to maneuver around. Even though Kenichi is able to defeat Daimonji at the challenge, he yields his membership in the karate club after being accused of using a throw in a karate match. 03 "Strength and Courage! For Protecting Justice!" (力と勇気!正義を貫くために) October 21, 2006 March 10, 2009 After watching Kenichi defeat Daimonji, Tsukuba, the strongest member of the karate club, gets suspicious of Kenichi's abilities. At the school, Miu joins the girls' gymnastics club and soon becomes the center of attention after displaying her remarkable abilities at gymnastics. Kenichi desperately tries to avoid Tsukuba, but is soon caught and gets beaten to a pulp. Seeing Kenichi repent his loss to Tsukuba, Akisame decides to start training him in some martial arts techniques. 04 "Fighting Hell! To Fight Or Not To Fight" (ケンカ地獄!やるかやらないかだ) October 28, 2006 March 10, 2009 Kenichi is easily defeated by Tsukuba despite his heavy training, and becomes depressed. With a desire to see him become stronger and more courageous, Akisame-sensei agrees to finally teach him martial arts fighting techniques; Kenichi is also put through more rigorous training from the four other masters. Sakaki-sensei takes a liking to him, so he teaches him a technique that a Sports Karate Style user is vulnerable to. Eventually Kenichi runs into Tsukuba and fights him again, and this time, because he uses the techniques taught to him, he emerges victorious. Little does he know what troubles he will face because of it in the future. 05 "A Date? Must Move Forward!" (デート?きめちまえよ!) November 4, 2006 March 10, 2009 Niijima adds fuel to the fire by making public Tsukuba's defeat and twisting the truth; as a result, Ragnarok, the strongest gang in the prefecture, will target Kenichi. Shortly after, all of the delinquents in the school search for him to bring him back to Kisara. Kenichi tries to avoid them by hiding in the Gardening Club during his breaks. At the Dojo, the masters arrange for Kenichi to take Miu to the movies, but Niijima seems to follow him wherever he goes; so the two try to enjoy themselves outside. It is later revealed that the masters purposely invited Ragnarok members to the movies to fight Kenichi so they could see how much he had improved. 06 "A Day At Ryōzanpaku! The Dream On The Roof!" (梁山泊での一日!屋根の上の夢) November 11, 2006 March 10, 2009 Ragnarok's Takeda the Puncher is personally searching for Kenichi. Furinji-sama explains that Kenichi will be continually be targeted by strong opponents and Kenichi chooses live at the Ryouzanpaku dojo. He returns home to convince his eccentric father to grant him permission; Kenichi returns to the dojo to continue his intensive training. 07 "Battle! The Gang Fights Back!" (熱闘園芸部リターンマッチ) November 18, 2006 March 10, 2009 The Masters take turns training Kenichi. During Kenichi's shopping errand with Miu, he runs into the Ragnarok gang. Surrounded and outnumbered, the duo decide to fight back anyway. Miu and Kenichi (mostly Miu) quickly put the delinquents out of commission. Later, in school, Daimonji plans to get revenge on Kenichi, discovers Kenichi's hideout and destroys all of the plants in the Gardening Club. Kenichi becomes outraged when his special Orchid plant is crushed by Daimonji, so he swiftly puts an end to the rampage. 08 "Amazing Muscles! The Sensei's Secret" (脅威の肉体 謎の師匠達) November 25, 2006 March 10, 2009 Furukawa Takashi, an aspiring Ragnarok member, intends to defeat Kenichi to get recognition by his peers. Being a weak fighter, he resorts to using a knife to attack Kenichi. Frightened by the weapon, Keniches freezes and Miu quickly comes to the rescue and disarms the delinquent. Embarrassed by the fact he was saved by a girl (who made his pants fall off), Kenichi calls himself a coward and Shigure the Weapons Maiden offers to tutor him. Thanks to the training from Shigure-sensei Kenichi is able to overcome his fear of knives. He encounters the group he faced earlier, who are questioning Izume and Himeno on his whereabouts, and Akisame-sensei demonstrates his monstrous power to them. 09 "Apapapa! Apachai's Training" (アパパパ〜!アパチャイの修行) December 2, 2006 March 10, 2009 Apachai-sensei trains to go easy on Kenichi by using Akisame's "Throwing Gods" statues, and destroys all except one. He decides he is ready to teach Kenichi Muay Thai, while the fabled three of Ragnarok, Ukita, Takeda and Kouga continue to search the school for Kenichi. Niijima informs Kenichi about the group and the person he will fight will most likely be Takeda, a former boxer. Apachai believes Muay Thai will be most useful when Kenichi fights Takeda, and the training begins. During Kenichi's sparring session Apachai knocks him out; after his recovery, he suffers from slight amnesia and does not remember what happened. Since he forgot about being knocked senseless, he gets ready to be trained by Apachai-sensei again. Apapapa! 10 "Run Kenichi! A Boxer's Weakness" (走れケンイチ!ボクサーの弱点) December 9, 2006 March 10, 2009 Kenichi spars with Miu in preparation for his fight with Takeda. Shimayama and Tanaka plan on befriending Kenichi in order to become closer to Miu-san; Ukita grabs hold of them and takes them hostage in order to lure Kenichi out. Despite the fact that the two used bully him, he still comes to their rescue because of his sense of justice. Kenichi knocks Ukita out; Takeda draws a boxing ring. The two begin fighting; Kenichi tries his best to land a punch on Takeda, but Takeda is too quick for him. After taking a good beating, Kenichi remembers the boxer's weakness: the low kick. The destructive power of the low kick takes effect, slowing down Takeda's attacks. The bell rings and they both take a break from fighting. 11 "The Fist of Betrayal! Takeda's Sad Past" (裏切りの拳 武田の悲しき過去) December 16, 2006 March 10, 2009 Takeda reveals why he left pro boxing and why he despises people like Kenichi. After the bell rings again, the fight continues. The roof fence break and Kenichi saves Takeda from falling. Ukita regains consciousness and drags both of them back up. Miu notices from her class window and sees Takeda dangling from the roof, so she rushes out of class. But when she arrives she sees Kenichi knocked out, in a fit of rage she beats up both Ukita and Takeda. Kenichi brings both of the injured Ragnarok members to the dojo. Akisame-sensei treats everyone's injuries, including Takeda's paralyzed left arm, the injury that stopped his pro boxing career. 12 "A New Enemy! Tsuji Shinnosuke!" (新たなる敵!辻新之助) December 23, 2006 March 10, 2009 Kenichi feels uneasy about how he should express his feelings to Miu. After Kisara hears of Takeda's defeat, Tsuji Shinnosuke is sent to kill Kenichi; however he invites Kenichi to join his gang instead. When Kenichi refuses and debunks his way of thinking, Shinnosuke challenges him to a fight. 13 "Killer Fighting Techniques! Rules Of A Battle!" (ケンカ殺法!実戦の掟) January 6, 2007 March 10, 2009 All of Kenichi's attacks seem to have no affect on Shinnosuke. Even though Kenichi is stronger, his opponent has more fighting experience. Miu is stopped from coming to his aid because it would hurt Kenichi's pride. Kenichi becomes careless and is knocked to the ground; Shinnosuke prepares to break his leg but Takeda comes to the rescue. Takeda carries Kenichi back to the Ryouzanpaku dojo. To Kenichi's dismay his masters all criticize him for being defeated, because it will lead to further defeats. Niijima continues to spread his manipulated version of the news throughout the whole school. After his defeat has been revealed to everyone, he is constantly chased around by school delinquents. The masters decide that Kenichi should be taken in as a true disciple of Ryozanpaku, meaning he should live there. 14 "Dedicated Training! Nearby Hot Spring Bath" (命懸けの修行!混浴もついてます) January 13, 2007 June 16, 2009 After his defeat with Shinosuke Tsuji, the masters decided to have Kenichi live with them, allowing 24-hour hellish training. Kensei persuades Kenichi with the idea that he would be living with Miu under the same roof. Kensei later drags Kenichi to a "special training" with him by tryring to peek on Miu and Shigure's bath unnoticed. 15 "Honoka Sneaks In! Ryōzanpaku's Guest" (ほのか潜入!梁山泊だじょ) January 20, 2007 June 16, 2009 Honoka decides to infitrate the Ryōzanpaku by herself to make sure Kenichi is okay, and after seeing his training in action decides that the dojo is an acceptable place for her brother to stay. She also becomes good friends with Apachai and Shigure. 16 "Ryōzanpaku's Biggest Crisis!!?" (梁山泊最大の危機!!?) January 27, 2007 June 16, 2009 Kenichi and Miu's homeroom teacher pays a visit to Ryōzanpaku to check on her living conditions, and the members of the dojo decide to forge a story to deceive them. 17 "Protect the Sign! Attack on the Dojo!" ''' (守れ看板!道場破り襲来!) February 3, 2007 June 16, 2009 Rivals from another dojo break into Ryōzanpaku to challenge their masters, but with only Kenichi and Miu present, the two must confront the rivals alone. '''18 "Amusement park??? To The Secret Furinji Island!" (楽園???秘境·風林寺島へ!) February 10, 2007 June 16, 2009 The gang leaves with Honoka for a special vacation on an island and the masters try to make Kenichi jump from a cliff to strengthen his courage. Kenichi refuses though and runs away because he can't swim, so Shigure teaches him how to swim. 19 "Ragnarok's strongest! The Arrival of the 8 fists!" (ラグナレク最強の者 八拳豪見参!) February 17, 2007 June 16, 2009 Kisara officially becomes one of the Eight Deadly Fists of Ragnarok, the highest ranked members of the organization. 20 "Takeda's Crisis! The Law of Retribution!" (武田の危機!報復の掟!) February 24, 2007 June 16, 2009 After becoming one of the eight fists, Kisara starts to hunt those who deserted her, and Ukita and Takeda are first on her list. 21 "Unforgivable! Kenichi's Fist of Anger!" (許さない!!ケンイチ怒りの拳!) March 3, 2007 June 16, 2009 Kenichi and Miu aid Takeda and Ukita against Kisara's army. 22 "Young ones, gather! The formation of the Shinpaku alliance!" (集え若人!新白連合結成!) March 10, 2007 June 16, 2009 Niijima puts his master plan to create his personal legion in motion. 23 "Attack! The neighboring Ryouzanpaku!" (突撃!となりの梁山泊!) March 17, 2007 June 16, 2009 Hoping to win Kenichi's affection, Izumi seeks Niijima's aid and ends up paying a visit to Ryouzanpaku. 24 "The Stolen Heart! Miu's Juliet!" (奪われたハート!美羽のジュリエット) March 24, 2007 June 16, 2009 Natsu Tanimoto, the president of the drama club, invites Miu to perform "Romeo and Juliet" together at the school's play, to the despair of Kenichi. 25 "Protect to the Death Kenichi! Miu's Lips" (死守せよケンイチ!美羽のくちびる) March 31, 2007 June 16, 2009 Eager to have a rematch with Miu, Kisara and her crew set for the school, but Kenichi discover her intentions and decides to stand in her way. 26 "The Mask Removed! Hermit's Real Identity!" (剥された仮面!ハーミットの正体!) April 7, 2007 June 16, 2009 Kenichi discovers that Tanimoto is in fact Hermit, the 6th fist of Ragnarok, and must fight for his life against him. Season Two Kenichi vol 2.jpg Kenichi vol part 2.jpg 27 "Hard vs. Soft! The Sibling's Quarrel After the Long Separation" (剛VS柔!空前絶後の兄弟喧嘩!) April 14, 2007 March 9, 2010 Kensei Ma sneaks out of Ryouzanpaku to solve a family problem of his, but is followed by Kenichi, who ends up meeting his daughter Renka. 28 "The Assault Commander Joins In! Restaurant Scuffle" (斬り込み隊長参上!乱闘レストラン) April 21, 2007 March 9, 2010 Kenichi receives an anonymous love letter, and while going to meet the person who wrote it, he ends up seeing Niijima and his Shinpaku comrades in trouble. 29 "What Fear, Sieg! Prelude For Destruction" (恐るべしジーク!破滅へのプレリュード) April 28, 2007 March 9, 2010 Ragnarok's Loki and Siegfried capture Niijima and Kenichi goes for his rescue along Miu. 30 "Results of the Training! The Result Of Small Steps!!" (修行の成果!小さく前にならえ!!) May 5, 2007 March 9, 2010 Kenichi finds himself in difficulties against Seigfried, until he starts to put into practice all of the fruits of his training. 31 "Honoka I'll Save You" (ほのか、お手伝いするじょ!) May 12, 2007 March 9, 2010 Hermit reappears eager for another fight against Kenichi, but he ends up having a sudden encounter with Honoka, unaware of who she is. 32 "Honoka's Crisis! Loki's Strategy" (ほのかの危機!ロキの謀略) May 19, 2007 March 9, 2010 Loki kidnaps Honoka and attracts Kenichi to an old church, where he meets Hermit, and their fight begins. 33 "Take him down Kenichi. Let your fist do the talking!" (ぶつけろケンイチ!拳は語る!) June 2, 2007 March 9, 2010 During his fight with Kenichi, Hermit's tragic past is revealed. 34 "Don't Lose! The Last words of a Loved One." (負けないで!愛する人が残した言葉) June 9, 2007 March 9, 2010 Kenichi and Hermit's fight is interrupted by Loki, who using Honoka as a hostage, rendering Kenichi unable to fight back, much to Hermit's anger. 35 "No Burdens! The Time of Conclusion Arrives." (邪魔者なし!今こそ決着のとき) June 16, 2007 March 9, 2010 Even after rescuing Honoka and breaking his ties with Ragnarok, Tanimoto is determined to finish his fight with Kenichi. 36 "Miu vs. Renka! The Love Triangle's Storm." (美羽VS蓮華!!嵐を呼ぶトライアングル) June 23, 2007 March 9, 2010 Renka discovers where Kensei Ma is living and appears in Ryouzanpaku, determined not only to bring her father back home, but to win Kenichi's heart too, much to Miu's jealousy. 37 "Dangerous Temptation! Let’s eat the hot pot together!" (危険な誘惑 一緒にちゃんこを!) June 30, 2007 March 9, 2010 Instead of waiting for another attack from Ragnarok, Kenichi decides to take the initiative and confront Thor, another member of the Eight Fists, after he hears about his location from Niijima. 38 "Human bullet game of lovely kitten women!" (かわいい子猫 女たちの肉弾戦!) July 6, 2007 March 9, 2010 Thor gets punished by the rest of the Eight Fists League after he chooses to leave the gang. Kisara's unwillingness to join in the punishment makes the others suspicious of her allegiance. Later, Kenichi and Miu spots Kisara taking care of an abandoned kitten, and decide to help her find a home for the kitten. Seeing that Kisara has made contact with Kenichi and Miu, Freya's personal guards attack her for her supposed betrayal. 39 "Shigure's Personal Teachings" (危険な誘惑 一緒にちゃんこを!) July 15, 2007 May 25, 2010 While Miu takes the kitten to a vet, Kenichi tries to protect Kisara from the Valkyries unit, but his oath to not hit women puts him at a serious disadvantage against them, until Shigure comes to his aid. 40 "The Promised Land! Everything Starts from Here" (約束の地! すべてはここから) July 21, 2007 May 25, 2010 While trying to recall his memories involving his ying-yang badge, Kenichi ends up meeting Odin, the supreme leader of Ragnarok, and their past connection is revealed. 41 "Seikouken's Terror! The Dragon's Dance Descends!" (制空圏の恐怖! 龍は舞い降りた!) July 28, 2007 May 25, 2010 Kenichi fails to convince his childhood friend to reconsider and must face his amazing power. Meanwhile, Niijima tries to recruit Tanimoto to the Shinpaku Alliance using a trump card of his. 42 "Elder 's special training! Do or die mountain seclusion!" (年長者「sの特別な訓練! 山のをするか、または死になさい!) August 4, 2007 May 25, 2010 Kenichi trains with the Elder himself in order to surpass Ryuto's technique by training in the center of Japan called Yamagata which Kenichi has to survive in for 7 days and 7 nights, but can he survive? And Niijima tries to recruit Kisara by using her love for cats. 43 "Limiter! The Asura Realm's Lure" (リミッター!修羅道への誘い) August 11, 2007 May 25, 2010 While training in the mountains, Kenichi gets lost but is rescued by a mysterious man named Ogata Ishinsai, and receives from him a tempting proposal that could change his destiny. 44 "Shinpaku Alliance Crumbles! The Mad Fist Draws Near" (新白連合崩壊!忍び寄る狂拳) August 18, 2007 May 25, 2010 Kenichi continues his training with The Elder while the Shinpaku Alliance tries to develop a unification with Kisara's subordinates. Meanwhile, Berserker and Freya begin to hunt down the Shinpaku Alliance. 45 "The blow of separation! Kisara's dance!" (決別の一撃!キサラ、舞う!) August 25, 2007 May 25, 2010 Siegfried appears in the last moment to protect Niijima from Berserker. Meanwhile, Miu deals with the Valkyrie unit by herself as Kisara has a one on one match with Freya. 46 "Farewell! Niijima The Sally of Decision" (さらば!!新島、決意の出陣) September 7, 2007 May 25, 2010 Ragnarok discovers Niijima's Shinpaku Alliance hideout. Loki has his underlings surrounding the building to put an end to the Shinpaku Alliance. The rival gangs go all out in this decisive battle. Kenichi receives a message from Niijima and becomes concerned about the situation back home. 47 "The Genius' Weakness! Hard Work Overcomes Talent!" (天才の弱点!努力は才能を凌駕する!) September 9, 2007 May 25, 2010 Kenichi arrives just in time to save his comrades. Kenichi is enraged after discovering the defeat of Takeda, Ukita and Siegfried so he charges towards Berserker but Hermit stops him and challenges Berserker instead so that Kenichi can save his strength to fight Odin. 48 "Summit Showdown! The Man Who Carries the Spear of Legend" (頂上対決!伝説の槍を持つ男) September 16, 2007 May 25, 2010 After Berseker's loss, the long awaited rematch between Kenichi and Ragnarok's supreme leader begins, eagerly watched by Kensei and the Ryōzanpaku crew from a distance. After Kenichi apparently gains the upper hand, Ryuto take out his glasses and show the reason why he is nicknamed "Odin". 49 "The Most Powerful Transformation! The Rhythm of Ryouzanpaku!" (最強変身!リズム梁山泊!) September 22, 2007 May 25, 2010 Unable to evade Ryuto's punches at all, Kenichi starts to counter attack by constantly changing his fighting style, imitating his masters' personalities (to their combined horror and amusement). 50 "History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi!!" (史上最強の弟子ケンイチ!!) September 29, 2007 May 25, 2010 Cornered by Kenichi's unexpected reaction, Ryuto utilizes a dangerous technique to rise up his power beyond his body's limits, and the reason for his grudge on him is revealed. As their fight comes close to a conclusion, Kenichi continues determined to win, not only for his own sake, but for his childhood friend's too. OVA Gallery 1 13 4932.gif|OVA 2 Gallery 1 9 768441.png|OVA 1 ece73733ef1f4c3326ef6c0e12ff3c53.jpg|OVA 3 gallery_22_8_47583.jpg|OVA 3 01 "Attack on Ryozanpaku" '''OVA of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi bundled with volume 46 of the manga. Soon after Kenichi's defeat of Ragnarok, the masters find out about an aliance between some of their enemies named Yami. Now both the entire Ryuzanpaku dojo, both it's masters and students, find themselves targets. Chapters 144 and 145 are used in this OVA. There is a 52 second omake that goes with this OVA episode. '''02 "The girl came from China," OVA of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi bundled with volume 47 of the manga coming june 18th. With YOMI moving, a fighter of YOMI named Spark wishes to fight and kill Shirahama Kenichi, only for Kenichi to end things peacefully knowing the girl is Li Raichi, the girl he met before and sees she doesn't want to kill. With this and the threat of Yami next to this, the young fighter and his friends are found as targets as this evil comes foward. Most of the Spark arc is used in this OVA. 03 OVA of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi will be bundled with volume 49 of the manga coming november 16th. Category:Community Category:Content Category:Media